Fantasy
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: John remembers Amelia's fantasy at the most opportune time. Rated for some light smut.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Last Ship Sailing** \- Prompts 4, 8, 9.

 **Are You Crazy Enough** \- - Ministry Of Magic

 **One Character, One Prompt** \- John Dawlish/Allow

 **Halloween Character Challenge** \- Jack o' Lantern - John Dawlish

 **Around The World** \- Myanmar - Setting - Ministry Of Magic.

 **Word Count Without AN** \- 651

* * *

 **Fantasy**

* * *

He watched the spoon move slowly from the bowl to her mouth. She was unintentionally teasing him; but then, every thing about Amelia was unintentionally sexy, so he didn't think he could blame her for his affliction.

"I heard two of the Aurors talking today," she told him, her attention turning from her ice cream to John. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the delicious natural pout of her lips.

"Oh?"

"Hmm. Talking about you. Or, more specifically, talking about learning from the 'master'."

John frowned before it dawned on him what she could be talking about.

"My chat up lines are legendary!" he replied, an amused glint in his eyes.

"My hand is heavy. Will you hold it for me?" Amelia deadpanned. "That was the first of many terrible lines you used on me."

Grinning cheekily, he replied, "It worked, didn't it? You love me now, like I always knew you would."

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him, placing her bowl on the table beside the chair she'd been curled up in all evening.

"I'm going to bed. I have a meeting with Fudge tomorrow morning, and you know I need my wits about me when dealing with him, if only to stop myself insulting him too obviously."

John laughed. Amelia's dislike of the MInister was complete and absolute. The thought brought to mind a rather interesting post-coital conversation from a few weeks previous into his mind.

With a flash of inspiration, probably helped along by the couple of firewhiskeys he'd enjoyed, he stood, and with a few paces, was pulling Amelia to her feet.

"Trust me?" he asked, his puppy eyes unnecessary when she nodded immediately.

"Then hold on, babe."

* * *

"Everything about this is illegal," she hissed, gripping tightly to John's arm as they walked through the corridors they walked every day.

"True," John agreed. "But it's fun."

Amelia gave him a look of disbelief as he led her to a very familiar office. He drew his wand, casting a quick scan to make sure that there were no monitoring spells in the room, before he closed the door behind them and pushed Amelia gently against it.

He'd known he'd have to allow her a little bit of resistance; she wouldn't be Amelia if she just gave into his whims.

"This was your fantasy," he reminded her, leaning down to nibble on her earlobe.

"That doesn't mean I ever expected -" she broke off with a gasp as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"You were saying?" he murmured, his chest rumbling lightly with amusement as he switched his attention from her ear to her neck.

"We need to make this quick," she muttered, pushing him away and walking across the office, around the other side of the desk.

John followed her, pressing up against her back. "How do you want to do it?" he murmured against her skin.

"Over the desk," she replied, pushing herself back against him. He lifted her dressing gown as she leant down, and slipped the pyjama bottoms down from her waist.

"Oh, god, this is so wrong," Amelia groaned as John stroked her, his fingers soaking in seconds. He couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"Hmm, but wrong in all the right ways," he replied, leaning over her to press a brief kiss to her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Amelia replied breathlessly. "But John?"

"What?"

"Do get on with it!"

* * *

Her robes were impeccable. Her eyes were alert and her hands - one wrapped around a coffee cup and the other taking notes on a long piece of parchment - showed that she was paying attention to the meeting.

Cornelius couldn't place what was bothering him about Amelia's demeanor whenever she happened to glance at him.

It took him the entire meeting to deduce what it was.

Her smirk was positively filthy!


End file.
